Passando todas as noites sozinhas (esperando sua ligação)
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Uma noite na qual Kara e Lena se juntam e se separam


Notas: título (e de alguma forma história) inspirados por Sugar do Brockhampton:

Passando todas minhas noites sozinha, esperando por você me ligar

Você é a única que quero ao meu lado quando eu adormecer

Me diga o que você está esperando

Me diga o que você está esperando

Sei que é difícil, mas nós precisamos uma da outra

Sei que é difícil, mas nós precisamos uma da outra

* * *

Começou com um lapso temporário de controle.

Um colapso exausto e abusado. Lena sabia que iria se arrepender instantaneamente, sabia disso nos minutos que ela passou olhando o relógio antes de finalmente, eventualmente agarrá-lo, esmurrar o botão e jogá-lo pro outro lado da sala. Algo nela estava um pouco desapontado quando ela não não ouviu um único sinal de quebra quando deslizou pelo chão.

Ela odiou o som de Kara aterrissando na varanda ainda mais.

"Você chamou?"

Lena engoliu o resto da bebida dela – qual era a dose? A quinta? - e expirou um jorro de ar rápido e áspero.

"Eu penso que devíamos conversar." Ela gesticulou sarcasticamente com o copo, segurando o decantador sem jeito, quase derramando quando colocou a garrafa de pé. "Estou cansada, bêbada e estúpida o suficiente para pensar que devemos conversar."

"Eu posso ir".

"Não seja estúpida." Kara parecia nervosa e Lena odiava isso. Ela odiava o jeito que ela estava apertando os dedos, o jeito que ela estava se recusando a se aproximar mais. Ela odiava ver qualquer trejeito de Kara – _sua _Kara – na Supergirl. "Venha aqui."

"Lena, eu quero que você saiba -"

"Não me diga coisas." O copo chique caiu da mão de Lena enquanto ela se levantava para encarar Kara, os dentes ligeiramente aparecendo. "Não, só – não ache que você possa me dizer coisas."

"Okay."

"Pare de tentar me acalmar". Os olhos de Lena incendiaram e ela chegou mais perto. Kara colocou as mãos pra cima em gesto de defesa, ombros ligeiramente subindo, olhos percorrendo o local como se estivesse planejando uma fuga que deveria ser fácil mas pareceu de alguma forma mortalmente perigoso.

"Me desculpe, eu não estou -"

"Deus, o que há de errado contigo?" Lena pontuou a terceira palavra com uma estocada repentina e violenta no peito com um único dedo indicador. Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram ligeiramente, olhando para baixo onde o dedo de Lena permaneceu alojado no esterno dela. Os olhos de Lena seguiram. "Eu quero dizer -" ela enfiou o dedo novamente "quem-" outra enfiava "você pensa-" dessa vez foi o punho colidindo no peito dela - "que é?"

Lena encarou Kara, lábios ligeiramente cobrindo os dentes dela. Ela bateu no peito de Kara novamente, e de novo, cada vez mais forte até Kara finalmente agarrar seus punhos.

"Lena, chega -"

Caiu em um jogo estranho, Kara pegando os pulsos de Lena e então os soltando imediatamente, com medo de segurar por mais tempo do que um batimento cardíaco, pelo risco de machucar ou quebrar os ossos dela.

Era quase negligente, ela pensou, ser tão frágil assim. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão fácil de quebrar e ainda assim tão ríspida e dura ao mesmo tempo? Cada centímetro da fachada que fazia Lena Luthor tinha sido cuidadosamente e delicadamente construída, e agora Kara tinha estilhaçado-a como uma concha de vidro. Ela sabia que quebrar o coração de Lena doeria, iria talvez acabar com a inocência de ambas, mas ela de forma alguma tinha se preparado para a bagunça do depois. Talvez ela foi muito ingênua, muito esperançosa, muito confiante. Ou talvez (E isso ela sabe que é verdade, mesmo que ela mesma não se deixasse formar as palavras completamente, nem mesmo na quietude da sua própria mente) ela só estava muito aterrorizada de sequer imaginar um mundo sem Lena bem ali ao lado dela.

Lena se afastou dos dedos soltos de Kara e novamente bateu o punho no símbolo de El.

"Lena."

Novamente com o jogo. Os dedos dela se agarraram nos punhos de Lena, empurrando os braços dela pra longe, imediatamente se retraindo do seu aperto. Lena bateu no mesmo ritmo contra o peito dela.

"Lena, você vai se machucar."

Em desespero, Kara começou a se afastar, afastando o torso e ritmando seus movimentos para suavizar as batidas da tentativa de forte ataque de Lena. Funcionou por um momento, mas então as costas dela atingiu a parede do terraço. Lena invadiu o espaço dela imediatamente, pressionando suas mãos contra o peito dela a empurrando. _Com força. _Kara registrou a violência disso, apesar de mal causar qualquer arranhão nela. Lena pressionou suas próprias mãos com mais força no peito dela novamente, logo abaixo da clavícula, e dessa vez desalojou algo entre um grunhido mordaz e um soluço de sua garganta.

"Por favor, pare."

"_Me faça."_

Era feroz, descontrolado. Antes Kara tinha aproveitado a suavidade de Lena mas agora ela estava se afogando em ferocidade, e em completa falta de cuidado. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e desarrumado, cobrindo metade de seu rosto enquanto ela tentava o seu melhor para quebrar a pele de Kara, maleável como mármore, com suas mãos trêmulas. Ela inclinou o peso do corpo para os punhos, deixando a testa dela quase descansar na clavícula de Kara, então jogou a cabeça para trás revelando os olhos vermelhos com lágrimas secas e brilhando com novas.

"Lena, eu não posso -"

"Lute de volta sua maldita covarde, lute de volta sua maldita mentirosa, lute de volta sua -"

A tapa veio quase do nada. Teria chocado qualquer humano, aterrissou lindamente e plenamente contra a bochecha, deixando uma marca que teria inchado ficando vermelha e alta. Ao invés disso, Kara girou sua cabeça, aparando o golpe tão habilmente quanto pôde.

Os dedos de Lena no rosto dela não doeram, de forma mais alguma, mas mesmo assim machucaram. A raiva indignada – aquela vozinha defensiva que tinha aparecido em seus momentos mais fracos – balançou fracamente no estômago de Kara, perigosamente quente apesar de suas melhores tentativas para amenizá-la. Então Lena levantou a mão novamente e o fogo cresceu com força, calor borbulhando por baixo da pele de Kara, preenchendo a garganta dela com uma descarga.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar, antes dela sequer respirar, Kara agarrou os braços de Lena, agarrando os biceps dela fortemente em um gesto meio controlado. Ela virou, batendo ambas na parede do terraço. Por um momento único e vingativo, ela deixou todo seu peso esmagar Lena, forçando-a arfar por ar no momento em que se afastou. Elas estavam próximas o suficiente para Kara dissecar o terror de toda fúria nos olhos de Lena, e isso a fazia enjoar, o lembrete que cada humano que ela amava sempre iria abrigar o mais ligeiro medo dela. Os dedos dela caíram novamente, mas ela fez o seu melhor para transferir todo o aço para sua voz.

"Você não quer lutar comigo."

Kara odiou o jeito que sua voz saiu, toda trêmula e desesperada. Odiava o jeito que o lábio de Lena se curvou, o jeito que os olhos dela vagavam de forma maníaca para evitar os olhos de Kara, se acomodando na sua testa, no seu ombro, na sua bochecha, nos seus lábios, antes de finalmente encará-la bem nos olhos. Odiava o jeito que ela sabia, instintivamente, que Lena não queria fazer nada daquilo, ela só estava comprando segundos vitais para restaurar a compostura que Kara tinha sacudido temporariamente.

"Oh, acredite em mim, Supergirl, eu não quero nada além disso."

E ela odiava, odiava, odiava isso. A frieza, o desprendimento humilhante, a _fachada_ absolutamente mesquinha em se recusar a chamar Kara pelo nome dela. Como se ela fosse uma estranha. Como se elas nunca houvessem existido.

Fez algo contorcer no estômago de Kara, algo perigoso em seu desespero. Era familiar, também. Primeiro, Kara não tinha conseguido saber como, não podia acreditar que ela tinha sentido algo tão ruim antes em sua vida. Ela tinha estado com raiva, tinha sido petulante, ela tinha perdido o controle em milhares de maneiras. Ela lembrava da dor, o ciúme e o partir do coração ao perder Mon-El. Ela lembrou a horrenda impotência de perder a família dela. Isso cortava de forma diferente, levando-a se sentir mais quente, baixa e semeava coisas ruins em sua barriga.

Então, na quinta vez que Lena a chamou de Supergirl, algo mudou e então tudo fez sentido de uma vez só. O esgar de fúria incandescente parecia como uma sombra da kriptonita vermelha, um espelho suave de toda raiva que a consumia que ela tinha trabalhado anos para esquecer. Preencheu-a da mesma forma, um calor que espalhou pelos seus pulmões, as pontas dos dedos para as orelhas, pendurando-se com um peso surpreendente.

E surgiu agora, mesmo que ela estivesse lutando contra, mesmo que ela tivesse feito seu melhor para se lembrar que Lena estava certa, que ela _merecia _isso.

"Não me _chame _disso."

Os olhos de Lena piscaram. Kara tinha visto esse olhar antes, muitas vezes. Nas noites de jogos, quando o time delas caíam no placar e Lena rapidamente montava estratégias de melhorar. Na L-Corp, quando a visita de almoço de Kara passava por uma tarde de teleconferências desafiadoras, ficando apenas mais uns minutos no sofá fingindo editar um artigo enquanto Lena vociferava no telefone. Era apenas um pouco de raiva, um brilho de sorriso tocando os cantos dos olhos dela com a promessa de um desafio.

"Faça-me parar, então."

Era isso que Lena queria o tempo todo. Essa percepção a acometeu lentamente, com uma lentidão doentia. Kara lamentou-se pela grande quantidade de tempo que levou para perceber, mas ela também estava começando a entender que no relacionado à Lena, ela era sempre lenta para perceber.

Kara tentou seu melhor para controlar a raiva. Ela pressionou bem seus lábios, enfiando os dentes no lábio inferior para prevenir qualquer palavra de sair. Ela queria dizer à Lena para calar a boca. Ela queria implorar para ela parar de ser cruel. Ela queria dizer tantas, tantas coisas mas ela estava com medo de que se ela começasse, mesmo com algo infinitamente pequeno, todo o resto jorraria e ela nunca conseguiria parar.

Lena, enquanto isso, ainda estava fingindo não ter medo de nada. Mesmo Kara. Especialmente Kara. Ela travou a mandíbula para provar sua força.

"Vamos, Supergirl. Tire as palavras da minha boca."

Era tudo tão falso. Aquele desdém, o tom cortante na voz dela. Kara podia ver através disso sem esforço, tão facilmente. Lena tremia dos pés à cabeça, tão tensa que ela não podia controlar o tremor que perpassava suas mãos, seus pulmões, com cada inspiração. Ela estava moída de exaustão, raiva e perda. Seus olhos vagavam ligeiramente, tentando seu melhor ler o rosto de Kara, tentando prever como ela seria traída na próxima vez, totalmente pronta pra aguentar o impacto de qualquer golpe que estava por vir.

Era suficiente quebrar qualquer coração, mesmo um tão forte quanto o de Kara. Especialmente um tão forte quanto o de Kara. Nesse momento, ela não queria nada além do que envolver Lena em seus braços, protegê-la até que ela não sentisse mais a necessidade de ser impenetrável. Mas ainda mais, ela estava consumida por uma necessidade egoísta de escutar Lena dizer seu nome. Apenas uma vez, ela jurou, que seria o suficiente, mesmo que fosse a última vez, mesmo que fosse a única vez.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Kara fraquejou por um segundo. Ela tinha estado solidamente inclinada pra trás, mantendo Lena pressionada firmemente longe dela, pressionando as cosas dela na parede do terraço no lado errado do forte demais, o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir Lena tensionando. Mas agora, Kara deixou-se fraquejar ligeiramente novamente, deixando seus braços caírem o suficiente para trazê-las para perto uma da outra de volta.

Talvez Lena tenha sentido essa mudança. Talvez ela tenha visto a suavidade nos olhos de Kara. Ou talvez ela teria agido daquela forma mesmo, ou empinaria o queixo como uma criança mimada independente do que Kara escolhesse fazer.

"Você realmente tem que me forçar a fazer tudo?"

Kara não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando Lena se impulsionou para frente. Ela teve que fazê-lo, porque ela estava descalça e Kara estava com o traje especial e a diferença de altura era leve mas o suficiente para forçá-la a ficar de ponta de pé. Talvez por um momento Lena ganhou super força, suficiente para pressionar de volta no aperto tipicamente inflexível de Kara, suficiente para fazê-la cambalear ligeiramente.

Talvez, só talvez, Kara tenha deixado-a fazer isso.

De qualquer forma, Lena usou aquele meio segundo de momentum para pressionar-se em Kara, biceps flexionando com o esforço enquanto ela ficava de ponta de pé e colidia os lábios de ambas conjuntamente.

Oh.

Não fora gentil, e isso incomodou Kara. Os dentes de Lena morderam o lábio superior de Kara, não de propósito ou com força o suficiente que faria qualquer outra pessoa sangrar. Isso também a incomodou.

Ela tinha aparentemente soltado os braços de Lena, porque ela de alguma forma os passou pelo pescoço de Kara. Uma mão pressionou firmemente a clavícula de Kara por meio segundo, então enrolou-se como um punho no colar da capa de Kara.

Não ficou claro de cara se Lena estava tentando seu melhor para manter Kara perto ou para jogá-la para longe. Não importava realmente. Kara não conseguia respirar de qualquer forma.

"Beije-me de volta, maldição." Por um momento, Lena titubeou. Suas palavras eram ríspidas mas sua voz era doce demais para causar dor em qualquer um além de Kara. Sua cabeça caiu um pouco, olhos voando pelo rosto de Kara como se ela estivesse procurando por algo indetectável. "Eu só estou – Deus, eu só estou tão cansada, Eu estou só -"

Kara errou quando beijou Lena pela primeira vez. Ela se moveu rápido demais e Lena se encolheu pra longe instintivamente e sua boca pousou no canto da boca dela. Não importava muito, porque era bem fácil mexer a cabeça para um pequeno reajuste, alinhar as bocas delas e engolir o arfar que Lena deixou sair quando ela agarrou a cintura desta com ambas as mãos.

Kara sentiu Lena começar a murmurar algo em seus lábios, mas ela estava ocupada demais mapeando o arco suave do lábio superior dela para se importar. Tudo era rude – o segurar da mão de Lena no colar dela, a mordiscada dos dentes dela no lábio inferior daquela – e Kara estava fazendo o seu melhor para desacelerar tudo mas era difícil não ser sugada para ressaca que era o empurra empurra _empurra _constante de Lena.

Finalmente, finalmente, finalmente Lena se afastou e a inspiração que ela sorveu foi alta, violentamente alta, trovoante nos ouvidos de Kara. Ela estava agradecida por isso – elas precisavam parar, elas precisavam respirar, elas precisavam conversar – mas isso durou somente o tempo daquela respiração. Muito rapidamente, mesmo para Kara e toda sua velocidade turbo, Lena abaixou o queixo e pressionou um beijo rápido na bochecha de Kara, então outro, pressionando cada vez mais abaixo até que seus lábios alcançaram a curva da mandíbula de Kara. Ela se moveu para trás, deixando sua língua sair e afundar no vale da garganta de Kara.

Agora Kara realmente não podia respirar.

"Lena," Ela arfou, suas mãos deslizando na base das costas de Lena, dedos pressionando com força e então se soltando imediatamente. "O que você está fazendo -"

Os dentes de Lena afundaram no pescoço dela. Com força. Força suficiente para deixar claro que ela sabia que não podia machucar Kara, mesmo se ela quisesse, mesmo que ela provavelmente pensara em machucá-la diuturnamente de um jeito ou de outro. Não doeu, mas ainda foi surpreendente o suficiente para arrancar as palavras de Kara para longe dela, cortando-a com um som estrangulado enquanto ela baixava o queixo de volta.

Tudo bem. Elas deviam conversar, mas Kara se conformou com a próxima coisa em que o cérebro pousou, que foi se inclinar para frente até que todo seu torso prendeu Lena totalmente na parede, levantando um braço para descansar atrás da cabeça dela. Afinal, foi o suficiente, somente o suficiente para mudar o equilíbrio da balança mesmo que Lena pressionasse beijos leves como pena logo acima da borda de onde seu traje encontrava o ombro dela.

"O que você quer de mim?"

Lena segurou o colarinho dela, mantendo a boca próxima à garganta de Kara. Ela não respondeu, só pressionou beijos descuidados na pele desnuda, afundou seus dentes com força, tracejou a língua pela pele não marcada bem firme para ser considerado calmante. Kara não era fraca o suficiente ou talvez forte o suficiente para perguntar de novo. Lena balançou a cabeça para esquerda, começando do outro lado do pescoço dela e Kara arfou e pressionou os quadris pra frente e perdeu qualquer semelhança momentânea de controle.

A mão que não estava segurando-as tinha avançado pelas costas de Lena, dedos tracejando a coluna dela até achar a pele macia da nuca. Lentamente, às tentativas, ela arranhou levemente o escalpo de Lena e enrolou os dedos delicadamente no cabelo dela. Kara puxou uma vez, experimentalmente, e quase sorriu quando Lena gemeu baixinho. Quase Ela puxou com mais força e isso foi o suficiente para acabar com a fixação de Lena sobre a garganta de Kara, e isso foi o suficiente para mudar a balança completamente.

Kara não estava inteiramente certa do que a possuiu. Talvez foi o silêncio teimoso de Lena, ou o peso de semanas de pressão. Ou talvez era aquele sentimento perigoso de antes, apossando-se completamente. Não importava realmente, porque qualquer que fosse a explicação, Kara estava puxando o cabelo de Lena suficiente para fazê-la empinar o queixo, forçando os lábios dela para longe do seu pescoço, forçando os olhos delas para um encontro. Ela queria dizer algo, ela estava _morrendo _para dizer algo, mas ao invés disso ela beijou Lena de novo, de novo e de novo, esperando que talvez Lena pudesse provar as palavras que ela estava se recusando a dizer em voz alta. Ela pressionou aquelas palavras nos lábios de Lena, nas bochechas dela, no pescoço e na mandíbula dela.

Ela queria contar à Lena sobre a primeira vez que elas se encontraram. Ela queria dizer a ela que quando ela primeiro entrou no escritório dela, estava pronta para ser intimidada. Ela escutara os rumores e lera os artigos – os tabloides lixo e as peças maiores – e se sentira preparada para Lena Luthor. O que ela não estava preparada era para _Lena_. Ela não estava preparada para o jeito doce que Lena olhara pra ela, tão gentil, tão esperançosa e tão desesperadamente, dolorosamente defensiva tudo de uma vez. Ela queria dizer a Lena que ela podia ver, mesmo naqueles primeiros poucos segundos, o quão difícil ela estava tentando. Para ser boa, para falar cada palavra direito, para se proteger de qualquer coisa, até bondade. Kara queria dizer a Lena que ela estava tentando salvá-la desde o primeiro momento que a vira, mas ela não o fez, porque isso era estúpido e brega e porque dizer talvez quebraria Kara em duas.

Então, ao invés disso, ela se conformou em tracejar o vale da clavícula de Lena com o polegar enquanto sugava o lábio inferior dela para sua boca. Talvez isso pudesse ser o suficiente por agora.

"Vamos." Lena segurou a capa com força novamente. "Vamos, o que você está fazendo, por favor só -"

Ela empurrou de novo o peito de Kara, mas quando ela se afastou Lena a seguiu, entrando novamente em seu espaço e a segurando com força insistentemente, de novo e de novo.

"Você não quer isso?" Lena arfou insistente, desesperadamente nos lábios de Kara. "Você não pode só – você pode apenas fingir querer isso de novo só por, só por agora, só por um momento, só por -"

As palavras atingiram Kara como um choque em seu sistema, e em um instante ela estava cambaleando pra trás, tão rápido que ela meio trombou sobre uma cadeira da varanda e meio que flutuou para se colocar de pé novamente. Em seu pânico ela colocou muito espaço entre elas duas, que deixou muito tempo e um ângulo muito bom para estudar o jeito selvagem que Lena estava olhando-a – bochechas afogueadas, olhos brilhando, peito subindo com esforço para equilibrar suas respirações.

"Lena, o que você quer que eu faça?" Kara correu a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo dela, mordendo o lábio enquanto ela cruzava os braços protetoramente na frente do peito. "Eu quero dizer, o que você -"

Mas Lena já estava atravessando a varanda, já fazendo Kara deslizar pra trás novamente. Era predatório, o olhar nos olhos dela, preenchidos com uma fome voraz que Kara sabia não ter esperança de resistir. E ainda assim -

"Lena, por favor." Ela cambaleou mais um pouco pra trás enquanto Lena diminuía a distância entre elas. "Por favor converse comigo, quero dizer, você não pode -" As mãos de Lena afastaram os braços dela, apesar dela não oferecer nenhuma resistência. "Vamos, você não pode só conversar comigo por -" As costas de Kara bateram na porta que dava para o escritório de Lena dessa vez, sua capa pressionando o vidro. "Por favor, me desculpe, me desculpe -"

"Mostre-me." Aquele desprezo estava preenchendo as feições de Lena novamente, e qualquer ternura que Kara talvez tivesse imaginando nas feições dela foram obliteradas. Ela se inclinou lentamente para o espaço de Kara, calculando, erguendo o queixo em um momento de exame que sentiu ser agudamente frio. "Mostre-me o quão arrependida você está."

Kara não teve tempo para hesitar. Lena não deu a ela. Ela avançou pela cintura dela e pegou a maçaneta da porta, empurrando-a avidamente o suficiente para mandar Kara meio cambaleando, meio voando para dentro do escritório. Ela passou ao redor de Kara rapidamente, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar ver o jeito que ela trincou a mandíbula.

"Venha." Lena se jogou no sofá, olhos queimando. Sua voz tinha um tom duro de comando que ela normalmente reservava para a sala de reuniões. Depois de um momento de Kara parada, olhos ligeiramente arregalados, ela gesticulou vagamente para o espaço aberto ao seu lado. "Venha aqui."

Ela andou lentamente, com medo, de um jeito que alguém usaria para se aproximar um animal selvagem. Com seu cabelo arrepiado na nuca e os restos de seu batom vermelho mate borrado no canto da sua boca, Lena parecia bem como algum tipo de animal selvagem, os olhos cerrados enquanto ela via Kara andar com cuidado, capa flutuando atrás dela.

Eventualmente, Kara veio e ficou há alguns centímetros na frente do sofá. Lena nivelou o olhar – um daqueles olhares _você tem que está de brincadeira comigo, porra –_ e Kara se movimentou um pouco mais pra frente. Então, Lena cerrou ainda mais os olhos em uma encarada firme, e Kara se acomodou em uma meio inclinação, meio sentada no braço do sofá. Ela cruzou os tornozelos, então os descruzou, então cruzou-os novamente. Então descruzou. Então cruzou novamente.

Finalmente, Lena se esticou e pressionou a mão no joelho de Kara para parar o mexe mexe incansável. Ambos os olhares se fixaram no lugar onde os dedos dela pressionaram o traje de Kara. Lena se mexeu de leve, movimentando os dedos lentamente até que eles estavam na parte interna do joelho de Kara. Esta olhou Lena, então de volta pra baixo, olhos dançando pra frente e pra trás. Ela não podia ler a expressão de Lena enquanto ela tracejava a parte interna da coxa dela com o polegar, mandando um leve tremor pela sua espinha. Lena se recusou a olhar pra Kara, contente com pressionar o aperto cada vez mais forte, até que as almofadas dos seus dedos estivessem queimando com gosto através do traje, procurando a pele de Kara.

"Eu achava que esse traje deveria te deixar corajosa." As palavras arrancaram os olhos de Kara da mão em sua coxa, e ela viu em uma movimentação rápida enquanto Lena se colocava de joelhos, de repente perto demais, quente demais e _muito _no espaço de Kara. Aquela mão não se moveu, e então quando se moveu _aquilo _era demais, também. Lena passou as pontas dos dedos pela parte interna da coxa de Kara, lentamente mas de jeito nenhum gentilmente. Quando Kara sugou uma respiração trêmula, Lena agarrou o colarinho novamente, puxando-o com um aperto condescendente. "Mas você não é de forma alguma corajosa na hora do vamos ver, não é mesmo?"

Lena puxou o colarinho novamente, e dessa vez Kara apenas seguiu o movimento, deslizando do braço do sofá para a almofada. O movimento mudou as posições delas, dando vantagem para ena, que estava praticamente inclinada enquanto empurrava o peito de Kara, empurrando-a de volta no sofá branco. Ela fez um punho e empurrou novamente com mais força. Kara apenas levantou o queixo com força em resposta, não como um desafio, mas respeitosamente, mostrando a garganta e olhando Lena bem no olho.

"O que você quer?" Kara esticou a mão para tocar a bochecha de Lena. Ela se encolheu com a doçura do gesto como se tivessem escaldado sua pele. " O que eu posso fazer?"

"Só -" Por tudo que era mais ridículo, Lena não podia dizer em voz alta. Ao invés disso ela jogou uma perna sobre o colo de Kara, firmando suas coxas e apoiando todo o peso no torso de Kara. "Deus, você não sabe o que eu quero?"

A terceira vez que elas se beijaram doeu tanto quanto as duas primeiras. As mãos de Lena pressionaram os ombros de Kara e ela se derreteu debaixo deles, escorregou as mãos ao redor da cintura de lena e se deixou cair em qualquer impulso necessário que Lena estava implorando que ela cedesse. Foi rápido demais – Lena se inclinou para trás com o intuito de se desfazer da camisa, mas Kara se esticou para finalizar a tarefa, dedos movendo duas vezes mais rápido que a velocidade humana para compensar seus nervos em frangalhos.

"Uau." Kara não conseguiu parar. Ela não estivera realmente tentando manter a calma por todo esse – o que era isso? Um encontro? Uma luta? Era realmente difícil dizer. Sem levar isso em conta, el anão tinha tentando manter a calma e ainda assim seus nervos estavam fritos com o esforço de acompanhar Lena enquanto também não dizia muita coisa. Mas agora, enquanto ela se desfazia da camisa de botão para revelar um surpreendente sutiã azul claro, Kara estava simplesmente cansada para evitar ter um momento de honestidade.

Não durou muito. Lena a olhou por um momento, olhos protegidos, antes de dar outro empurrão. Esse foi mais leve e gentil.

"Chega de sentimentalismo." Ela imaginou em benefício de quem Lena estava dizendo isso enquanto ela puxava o pulso de Kara, puxando a mão dela para a sua cintura então se arqueando quando Kara correu as unhas por sua lateral. Ela tomou nota, tirou a camisa dela e levou a boca para a suave curva do seio de Lena. Isso ganhou um ligeiro arfar, então Kara esticou a mão para deslizar a alça pelo ombro de Lena, deslizando a língua dela mais pra baixo, procurando algum lugar um pouco mais sensível. Isso ganhou um gemido de verdade, apesar de Lena fazer seu melhor para cortar. Kara apenas aproveitou o desafio, tirando o sutiã completamente, circulando a língua rapidamente e sem cerimônia ao redor do mamilo de Lena, deixando seus dentes gentilmente seguir o caminho da língua.

Lena arqueou, arfou e agarrou o cabelo de Kara, então ela repetiu o movimento, movendo a língua em um círculo rápido e obsceno, mordendo até ela fazer um barulho que não pôde segurar, arfando violentamente enrolando os dedos no cabelo de Kara e -

"Porra, Kara, isso é -"

Bateu nela como uma bola de destruição. O som do seu nome nos lábios de Lena foi o suficiente para mandar Kara para bem longe de Lena pela última vez da noite. Ela se moveu tão rápido que derrubou Lena no carpete, movendo-se da mesma forma para gentilmente colocá-la de volta na segurança do sofá. Meio desnuda e arfando por ar, Lena pareceu desequilibrada pela primeira vez desde que Kara aterrissou na varanda dela. Os olhos dela vasculharam o rosto de Kara com confusão plena e traição.

"Por que você não faria isso por mim?" A voz de Lena quebrou na quinta palavra, seu rosto decaído em exaustão abatida. "Kara por que você não -"

"Desculpe-me." Kara se aproximou cuidadosamente uma última vez, deixando seus dedos passarem gentilmente pela bochecha de Lena antes de pressionar os lábios tão levemente quanto os dedos sobre o topo da cabeça dela. "Mil perdões."

"Por que?"

"Eu não posso tirar isso de você, também."

Kara voou três voltas extras ao redor da cidade para clarear a mente. Ela fingiu não ouviu quando Lena finalmente deixou sua guarda baixar, contorcendo-se no momento em que as botas dela deixaram a varanda.


End file.
